Clue Gears of War and Max Payne edition
by TehBestAtGears3
Summary: When the Gears arrive at Max Payne's mansion, people start dropping like flies. The killer could be any one of them. But who? Find out while Marcus eats a T-bone steak...and reenacts a scene from the Godfather.
1. Day 1

**Clue with the Gears…..and Max Payne**

* * *

The sound of rain beating down on the windows made Ben scared so much, he started thinking maybe he was going to pee himself.

"Clayton I know it's coming, I can feel it! Please take me to the toilet! PLEASE!"

"For the last time, I am NOT taking you to the ~BLEEP~ing bathroom, you piece of ~BLEEP~! GO YOURSELF!"

That was it. Ben cried so much that he actually went right there in front of Max Payne, Marcus, and all of his brothers.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! OH MY GOD, I CANT BELIEVE IT! IS YOUR!?-(whispers) Did you put your freaking diaper on?" Daniel said.

The raspy voice of Marcus made Ben stand right up instead of bending to hide the sticky mess he made.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO ON THE MAN'S NICE NEW CARPET YOU ~BLEEP~?! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~BLEEPIN ~BLEEP~ ~BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~ WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PEOPLE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! I called all of you here to solve a ghost mystery, not to scream at a man who peed himself! So if you're willing to help me, come sit. If not, just leave now."

Everybody except Benjamin, who tried to leave before Clayton grabbed him violently by the neck, sat down.

"Ok. What's the problem Mr. Payne?" asked Marcus.

"The PROBLEM is, every night I try to go to sleep, something wakes me up!"

"Are you sure it's not your wife's ghost?" Ben piped up. Everyone in the room except Max screamed at him.

"BENJAMIN!"

"Yo man I'm really sorry fo dat. You see, Ben...Man, (whispers) he's a simple-minded foo." Cole said

"Please Mr. Payne, continue," Marcus said with a grin.

"Also, this telegram says is that one of us is a blood thirsty killer." Max brandished the little piece of paper above his head for everyone to see. Marcus's grin turned into a serious face in a second or so.

"A KILLER!? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO CLAYTON? DANIEL?! ANTHONYYYYY?!" Benjamin's small mess turned into a much bigger, different colored mess in record time.

"A KILLER IS UPON US! GOD HELP US! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room screamed at the top of their lungs in sync, effectively destroying their vocal chords for good.

As the food-chucking, furniture-breaking, pandemonium ensued, Dom of all people just cried, and he gave Marcus the middle finger as he did so.

"Wow uhhhh, Dom? Ummmm please stop…please…I'M YOUR FRIEND! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT THROUGH, UHH...YEAH, LIKE, ALL THREE GAMES!"

Baird secretly took out a picture of Sam and started getting tearful.

Cole was wooing for a couple of minutes but then he hid under the table and took out a picture of Bernie and said "Don't worry baby we're going to fart on this so-called 'killer' and 'ghost'. Don't worry babe."

And Marcus was just sitting there, reenacting a seen from the godfather, his favorite movie.

"Don't betray the family Max. Don't ever do that." He did the worst impression Max had ever heard, _ever._

All the Carmines were fainting in unison. Max rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well I just received another telegram, and it says "ima killing someone right here right now."

"HOLY ~BLEEP~ EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!" Marcus screeched.

"I think that's too late Marcus Look, its…(gulp) Dizzy," said Max.

Dizzy Wallin was sprawled out on the floor, guts spread out like a fish who had just been cut open for supper.

"But, Dizzy survives everything, right?" Ben asked timidly.

"THAT'S TAI YOU ASSBOWL!" Dom scolded.

Marcus reenacted a scene from Gears 3. "~BLEEP BLEEP~ LET ME GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

Dom helped Marcus, repeating Anya's line. "MARCUS, HE'S GONE!"

Marcus then lowered his voice for an overly dramatic effect. "Dizzy…" He then smiled, pleased with the success of his efforts to replicate Act 3's conclusion.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?! A REALLY GREAT GEAR JUST DIED, AND YOU TWO ARE REENACTING SCENES?! WHAT WH WH WH WHAT!?" Baird was clearly losing his patience, tearing his blond hair out as he wailed.

So they all went to the dining room and threw-up, except for Marcus, who ate a T-bone steak, and Max, who had a cola.

"I'm thinking someone went on the roof and sliced Dizzy with the knife on that wall right there…" Max reasoned.

"DUN, DUNN, DAAAAA!" Ben tried to make it more suspenseful, but after throwing up that much, that was all the suspense they needed.

"So we have Dizzy dead," Cole observed, muttering, eyes squinted in deep concentration. "Who's next?"

* * *

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Day 2

**Clue with the Gears…..and Max Payne**

* * *

The sound of rain beating down on the windows made Ben scared so much, he started thinking maybe he was going to pee himself.

"Clayton I know it's coming, I can feel it! Please take me to the toilet! PLEASE!"

"For the last time, I am NOT taking you to the ~BLEEP~ing bathroom, you piece of ~BLEEP~! GO YOURSELF!"

That was it. Ben cried so much that he actually went right there in front of Max Payne, Marcus, and all of his brothers.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! OH MY GOD, I CANT BELIEVE IT! IS YOUR!?-(whispers) Did you put your freaking diaper on?" Daniel said.

The raspy voice of Marcus made Ben stand right up instead of bending to hide the sticky mess he made.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO ON THE MAN'S NICE NEW CARPET YOU ~BLEEP~?! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~BLEEPIN ~BLEEP~ ~BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~ WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PEOPLE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! I called all of you here to solve a ghost mystery, not to scream at a man who peed himself! So if you're willing to help me, come sit. If not, just leave now."

Everybody except Benjamin, who tried to leave before Clayton grabbed him violently by the neck, sat down.

"Ok. What's the problem Mr. Payne?" asked Marcus.

"The PROBLEM is, every night I try to go to sleep, something wakes me up!"

"Are you sure it's not your wife's ghost?" Ben piped up. Everyone in the room except Max screamed at him.

"BENJAMIN!"

"Yo man I'm really sorry fo dat. You see, Ben...Man, (whispers) he's a simple-minded foo." Cole said

"Please Mr. Payne, continue," Marcus said with a grin.

"Also, this telegram says is that one of us is a blood thirsty killer." Max brandished the little piece of paper above his head for everyone to see. Marcus's grin turned into a serious face in a second or so.

"A KILLER!? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO CLAYTON? DANIEL?! ANTHONYYYYY?!" Benjamin's small mess turned into a much bigger, different colored mess in record time.

"A KILLER IS UPON US! GOD HELP US! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room screamed at the top of their lungs in sync, effectively destroying their vocal chords for good.

As the food-chucking, furniture-breaking, pandemonium ensued, Dom of all people just cried, and he gave Marcus the middle finger as he did so.

"Wow uhhhh, Dom? Ummmm please stop…please…I'M YOUR FRIEND! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT THROUGH, UHH...YEAH, LIKE, ALL THREE GAMES!"

Baird secretly took out a picture of Sam and started getting tearful.

Cole was wooing for a couple of minutes but then he hid under the table and took out a picture of Bernie and said "Don't worry baby we're going to fart on this so-called 'killer' and 'ghost'. Don't worry babe."

And Marcus was just sitting there, reenacting a seen from the godfather, his favorite movie.

"Don't betray the family Max. Don't ever do that." He did the worst impression Max had ever heard, _ever._

All the Carmines were fainting in unison. Max rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well I just received another telegram, and it says "ima killing someone right here right now."

"HOLY ~BLEEP~ EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!" Marcus screeched.

"I think that's too late Marcus Look, its…(gulp) Dizzy," said Max.

Dizzy Wallin was sprawled out on the floor, guts spread out like a fish who had just been cut open for supper.

"But, Dizzy survives everything, right?" Ben asked timidly.

"THAT'S TAI YOU ASSBOWL!" Dom scolded.

Marcus reenacted a scene from Gears 3. "~BLEEP BLEEP~ LET ME GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

Dom helped Marcus, repeating Anya's line. "MARCUS, HE'S GONE!"

Marcus then lowered his voice for an overly dramatic effect. "Dizzy…" He then smiled, pleased with the success of his efforts to replicate Act 3's conclusion.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?! A REALLY GREAT GEAR JUST DIED, AND YOU TWO ARE REENACTING SCENES?! WHAT WH WH WH WHAT!?" Baird was clearly losing his patience, tearing his blond hair out as he wailed.

So they all went to the dining room and threw-up, except for Marcus, who ate a T-bone steak, and Max, who had a cola.

"I'm thinking someone went on the roof and sliced Dizzy with the knife on that wall right there…" Max reasoned.

"DUN, DUNN, DAAAAA!" Ben tried to make it more suspenseful, but after throwing up that much, that was all the suspense they needed.

"So we have Dizzy dead," Cole observed, muttering, eyes squinted in deep concentration. "Who's next?"

* * *

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


End file.
